Today's aircraft construction often includes parts formed of composite materials, which may be generally stronger and have greater resistance to high temperatures than parts formed of conventional aluminum alloys. For example, an aircraft may include an outer composite skin, and may even include structural components such as wing spars and ribs formed of weight-bearing composite structures. One description of manufacturing a circumferential frame section of an aircraft fuselage using a composite material may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,527,222 B2, assigned to The Boeing Company.
The formation of such composite parts may involve carbon fibers impregnated with a resin, which when cured forms a resin matrix. The curing of the resin matrix involves the use of molds and other apparatus including inflatable elastomeric bladders. Such bladders require vent components which must be attached under leakproof conditions.
A major issue of composite construction has been related to failures of leakproof seals between reusable inflatable mandrel bladders and their associated vented end fitting components. Occasionally an entire sequence of fabrication and curing steps must be repeated, which results in additional expense and materials. Thus there remains a need for greater durability of end fitting assemblies for such inflatable bladders.